


Answer The Call

by RavenT2



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: Six months after Jack has left S.P.D., Cruger goes to visit him to have a short talk. One-Shot.
Relationships: Jack Landors & Anubis Cruger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Answer The Call

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just had this idea after rewatching S.P.D. (SUCH a good series), I decided to do this story.
> 
> I love Power Rangers! Always have, always will! I may do a few more Power Rangers-related stories but not sure. Things are pretty busy. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Six months had passed since Jack left S.P.D. and he would see on the news that his friends were just as busy as ever. While he saw them all on regular basis, Z more than the rest of the team, Jack hadn’t really had a chance to see Commander Cruger.

Jack was closing up the store for the night when he heard a knock at the door. He was about to tell the person when they were closed when he saw Anubis Cruger at the door.

Jack hurried to the door and opened it. “Sir!”

“At ease, Jack,” Cruger said.

“How can I help you?”

“I would like to speak with you. If you have a moment.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack replied. “Please, come in.”

Cruger laughed as he walked in. “Once upon a time… this kind of attitude was hard for me to imagine you’d be capable of.”

Jack smirked, “It was kinda hard to break me of that.” He closed the door.

“I understand. How are things going?”

“Pretty well.” Jack pulled out a couple of chairs, “I’m really glad you stopped by, Commander. I’d been meaning to talk to you.”

“I see,” Cruger replied.

“Please, have a seat.”

“Thank you.” Cruger sat down. “What’s on your mind?”

Jack sat down, as well, “I wanted to say thank you. For everything S.P.D. gave me. The discipline and the… much needed focus.”

“You already had the focus. The focus just needed more focus.”

Jack scoffed.

“You were an exemplary Ranger, Jack,” Cruger declared. “I am very proud to have served as your commander.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jack sat up. “So, uhhhh… what brought you down here? You said that you wanted to speak with me.”

“Pretty much to say what I just said.” Cruger reached into his pocket and pulled out a smooth, black box, “Also… I wanted to give you something.” He presented the box to Jack.

Jack scrunched up his face and took the box. “What’s this?”

“Something I had Kat make for you,” Cruger said. “It was inspired by past Rangers.”

Jack opened the box and, inside, was an S.P.D. morpher. However, while the morpher was similar to the Delta Morpher, it was different as there was a lightning bolt design on the front and the morpher was mostly black.

“This is the Lighting Morpher,” Cruger explained. “I know that you have other things you wish to achieve in your life. Your own purpose to accomplish. This… is in case you ever need it. Or we ever need you.”

“You still think I’m S.P.D. material?” Jack asked.

“Always, Jack,” Cruger answered. “And… that will never change. You were Ranger any commander would be proud to have and you did great work, Jack. And I know, should we ever need you, you will answer the call.”

“Absolutely.” Jack stared at the morpher. “Just give the call when you need me, Commander. I’ll be there.”

“I believe you.”

Jack put the morpher in his pocket and nodded. “Thank you, sir.”

“Thank you, Jack.”


End file.
